


Teller and Murdock

by tetralibria



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Murdock needs some love, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Other, yall really need to learn russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек и Мэтт всегда заслуживали больше, чем у них было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teller and Murdock

— Моим самым большим страхом, наверно, было то, как меня примет Мэтт, — шепчет брюнетка, опираясь спиной в грудь Мёрдока-старшего, держащего в руке бутылку пива. Восьмилетний Мэтт после знакомства с уже более чем просто подругой отца, отнёсшийся к этому очень серьёзно, по-взрослому удалился в свою комнату с полчаса назад, прихватив с собой приготовленный Вивиан яблочный пирог, не забыв отвесить комплимент её умению готовить, позволяя отцу и новой знакомой уединиться.

— Глупый страх, — со смешком выдыхает Джек, целуя девушку в затылок и прижимая её крепче к себе, краем глаза смотря очередной выпуск новостей. — Я тебе говорил, что мой парень очень умный.

— Гораздо умнее тебя, — посмеивается девушка, выдыхая накопившуюся тревогу. — Но правда, он у тебя очень классный, — успокоившись, добавляет она.

— Да, — улыбается в волосы брюнетки мужчина, замечая в проёме темноволосую макушку сына, — ты что-то хотел, Мэтт?

   Парень подскакивает, не ожидавший быть найденным, но всё же выходит из своего укрытия, улыбаясь от уха до уха из-за расстилающейся перед ним картины.

— Эм… — он задумывается над своим прикрытием, — можешь мне достать книгу с верхней полки?

— Да, конечно, — улыбается отец, как обычно улавливая то, о чём хочет поведать младший, поднимаясь с дивана и аккуратно устраивая Вивиан, целуя её за ухом, — сейчас вернусь.

   Брюнетка только кивает в ответ, улыбаясь обоим Мёрдокам.

— Как она тебе? — Присаживается на кровать рядом с сыном Джек, зажимая парня у груди и начиная его щекотать. — Сойдёт?

— Да, пап, — заливисто смеётся мальчик, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки отца, наконец вырываясь, задыхаясь от смеха. — Она классная, — выдыхает со слезами смеха мальчик, — и вы с ней неплохо смотритесь.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — тепло улыбается Джек, кладя ладонь на плечо парня, — ты будешь не против, если она задержится?

— Я буду не против, даже если ты на ней женишься, — вкрадчиво поясняет Мэтт, заглядывая отцу в глаза. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

 

 

_Спустя полтора года._

 

— А вы с отцом подарите мне брата? — Наивно спрашивает Мэтт, цепляясь за ладонь Вивиан, удерживая в другой только что купленную ему сахарную вату, уплетая её за обе щёки и поглядывая на свою мачеху.

— В ближайших планах, — смеётся Теллер, сжимая ладонь мальчика, ставшего за последнее время её лучшим другом и улыбаясь его вопросам, которыми он мучает её с самого утра воскресенья.

— И свадьбу сыграете? — Лукаво улыбается мальчик, поглядывая по сторонам дороги перед пешеходным переходом. — Знаешь, — продолжает он, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты была моей мамой.

   Вивиан нежно улыбается, сдерживая внезапно накопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы и наклоняется, чтобы обнять мальчика, целуя его в обе щёки.

— Я бы сказала, что хочу себе такого же сына, как ты, — начинает девушка, — но ты у меня уже есть, — улыбается она, следуя взгляду Мэтта, наблюдающего за стариком рядом с ними, которого внезапно повело. Бросившись на дорогу, Мэтт отпихивает мужчину с дорожной полосы, вытесняя из ушей крики мачехи и окружающих людей, наравне с визгом колёс надвигающейся на него машины.

   Следующее, что он помнит — это нависшую над ним Вивиан, рыдающую в три ручья и что-то кричащую окружающим, присоединившегося к ней отца и визги сирен автомобилей, прежде чем всё померкло.

 

 

— Он теперь останется слепым на всю жизнь, — рыдает Вивиан, — и всё из-за меня.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — шепчет ей в ухо Джек, не сдерживая своих слёз, — это не твоя вина, — бормочет он, крепко прижимая девушку к себе.

— Если бы я смотрела лучше…

— Так должно было случиться, Вивиан, — с вымученной улыбкой шепчет Мёрдок, поглядывая из-за плеча девушки на своего бессознательного сына, чьё зрение стало платой за геройство. Тяжело вздохнув, он ещё крепче прижимает к себе зеленоглазую Теллер, измождённую от долгих часов рыданий, и в который раз целует её в макушку, вытирая большим пальцем руки собственные слёзы, не отводя взгляда от фигуры сына. А ведь как хорошо начинался день… всё было замечательно. Джек Мёрдок уже давно научился верить в то, что если всё слишком хорошо, то очень скоро судьба приведёт всё в баланс, и всё же, он надеялся, что наконец-то у них с Мэтти всё наладилось. Но судьба берёт всё в свои руки. День, в который он хотел попросить руки у Вивиан, обернулся самым ужасным днём в жизни их семьи, когда планировалось наоборот. Ну и где этот Бог, когда он так нужен?

 

 

— Ты можешь ему понадобиться, — завершает он свою речь в телефоне, вешая трубку и вжимаясь лбом в стену, когда он набирает следующий. Он должен сделать Мэтти счастливым.

— Дом Мёрдоков, — вещает смеющийся голос Мэтти на том конце телефона, и кровь в жилах Джека внезапно замерзает от осознания того, что он намеревается сделать. Выдохнув, он натягивает улыбку, придавая своему голосу более весёлое звучание:

— Привет, пацан, — он смеётся, заслышав крик Мэтти Вивиан, которая вновь печёт любимый яблочный пирог мальчишек, — как у вас там дела?

— Замечательно, — восклицает мальчик, — почему ты звонишь? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, нет, всё нормально, — проглатывает комок в горле Джек, зажмуривая веки плотнее, — можешь позвать Вивиан к телефону?

— Вивиан! — Во весь голос кричит парень, заставляя Джека засмеяться от громкости, и, прежде чем передать трубку мачехе, он добавляет: — Я люблю тебя, пап. Надери ему зад, хорошо?

— Разумеется, — со смешком отзывается он, — и я тебя люблю.

— Привет, — раздаётся спокойный голос Вивиан в трубке, заставляя Джека улыбнуться, — мы уже готовимся к твоему победному ужину, чемпион.

— Вивиан, пообещай мне кое-что… — он замолкает, чтобы проглотить очередной комок, но Теллер не смеет его перебивать. — Присмотришь за Мэтти за меня?

   Тишина в трубке накрывает его с головой, когда он слышит лишь тихий шорох телефонного провода и наступление тишины на том конце телефона, прежде чем тихий и взволнованный голос его спрашивает:

— Во что ты ввязался, Джек?

   Он представляет себе, как Вивиан сидит в их небольшом чулане, сжимая между пальцев свою единственную сигарету, вдыхая аромат табака и не решаясь её зажечь с тех пор, как Мэтти попросил её бросить курить. Эта картина выжигается в его мозгу, когда он внезапно для себя всхлипывает.

— Я не хочу сливать бой, Ви. Мэтти не заслуживает этого. Он должен хотя бы в последний раз услышать, как раздаются аплодисменты для меня.

— О боже… — выдыхает брюнетка, но Джек даже и не думает ругать её за упоминание. — Джек, ты же не…

— Они хотят, чтобы я слил бой. Они заплатят за это кучу денег, Ви. Я бы наступил себе на горло, лишь бы у Мэтти было лучшее будущее, чем получилось у меня, но я не могу его больше расстраивать.

— То есть, — Вивиан замирает, пытаясь успокоить свой судорожный голос, — то есть твоя смерть должна подарить ему больше, чем твоя жизнь? Ты сумасшедший, если так думаешь!

— Нет, Ви, ты не понимаешь…

— Так объясни мне! — Требует брюнетка, сдерживая слёзы. — Потому что я действительно ни черта не понимаю.

— У него теперь есть ты, — так же судорожно отзывается Джек, коря себя за этот звонок — всё можно было решить без него, но не попрощаться он не мог. — Ты же присмотришь за ним?

— Он мой сын, Джек, — произносит Теллер, и Мёрдок понимает, что он гордится тем, что она есть в их с Мэттом жизни, чувствуя прежде неведомое ему чувство удивительного умиротворения и счастья, — я не брошу его. Для этого меня сначала придётся убить, — со смешком выдыхает она, нервно проводя ладонью по волосам.

— В тот день… — Джек замирает, собираясь с мыслями. — В тот день я собирался сделать тебе предложение. Договорился с Мэтти, чтобы он отвлёк тебя, но потом всё перевернулось с ног на голову и…

— Не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, — отзывается Вивиан.

— Кольцо до сих пор у Мэтти, — выдыхает Джек, — он наверняка отдаст его тебе после…

— Не смей делать этого, — предостерегает его девушка, но переубедить Мёрдока невозможно.

— Я люблю тебя, Вивиан. Я люблю вас обоих. Пожалуйста, не оставляй Мэтти несмотря ни на что.

— Я ж не ты, Мёрдок, — горько усмехается Вивиан, — надери ему задницу, хорошо? Люблю тебя.

   И на этом Джек вешает трубку, оставляя на том конце молча рыдающую Теллер, старающуюся скрыть свои слёзы от умного парнишки в соседней комнате. 


End file.
